This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to systems for testing wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are often provided with wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephones contain wireless radio-frequency transceiver circuitry for communicating using cellular telephones bands. Electronic devices may also contain circuitry for communicating using wireless local area network communications bands and other communications bands of interest.
During manufacturing, wireless tests are performed on electronic devices to ensure that the devices are operating satisfactorily. For example, single-point over-the-air tests are performed with an antenna in a single fixed position within a wireless test chamber to determine whether devices exhibit desired levels of wireless receiver sensitivity or other performance characteristics under a variety of operating conditions. In a typical over-the-air test of this type, a wireless electronic device under test is placed within a test chamber to allow wireless measurements to be made. Using trial and error, the device can be manually positioned relative to a test antenna in the test chamber until the device has been oriented properly to allow the test antenna to gather sufficiently strong signals for wireless test measurements. This type of manual process can be cumbersome and prone to error.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved testing systems for wireless electronic devices.